Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{5t + 5}{2t - 7} = 3$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2t - 7$ $ 5t + 5 = 3(2t - 7) $ $5t + 5 = 6t - 21$ $5 = t - 21$ $26 = t$ $t = 26$ $t = \dfrac{26}{1}$